Violet waves
by harajuku96
Summary: The Oxenstierna family has a strange secret to their wealthy living and their son Berwald is yet to find out about it when he meets the son of his family's young maid, Tino. OOh this summary is suckky! X X R&R/ AU-verse/ SuFin/ w
1. Prologue

**Yay! So, I'm back with a fic! –headdesk- I never seem to write the appropriate fics good enough for - =_=. I only can write crack nonsense. But I wanna try this once and see where I can bring this weird-ass dream of mine that I had. I have no idea how to write it out in story form cuz when I woke up I kind of forgot about the dream… (noooooo! –kicks-)**

This fic is AU and its somewhere in those victorian era times cuz thats what it was in my weird dream 

**Disclaimer: APH is not mine ^^**

* * *

The Oxenstierna family was the wealthiest family in the country of Sweden. They lived in a mansion on top of a high cliff which had a path leading all the way down to the beach.

Mr and Mrs. Oxenstierna owned a small factory in their own house producing a kind of special medicine that was so special it could heal many diseases but of course, it was a costly medicine and not everyone could afford it. They sold it to doctors and wealthy people and soon they became very rich.

There were rumors though that there was a horrible secret behind the family's wealth that was kept secret for years spreading around town- the brutal murder of mermaids. And the fact that they lived near the sea just caused more rumors.

Whether this was just petty no one knew or ever found out- the mansion was surrounded by mean looking guards. Furthermore, No one believed in mermaids anymore. They were just fairytales and made up myths so people slowly dropped the idea and the rumors also stopped spreading around after some time.

After years of hard earned work Mr. Oxenstierna was proud of his accomplishments and thought that maybe it was time to have a son. They did and they named him Berwald.

Now, the eldest and only son in family, Berwald grew up into a handsome young boy, with crystal blue eyes and blonde hair.

He did not know anything about the rumors, the secrets, he knew nothing of those. And he being a quiet child, he just hid himself away in his room and read; Stories of folklore, myths, and legends. And most of all, his favorite was the mythical creature of the sea.

Whenever he would attempt to ask his mother about mermaids, she would have this flustered look on her face, avert her gaze and subtly changed the subject. The boy just thought that his mother was not all keen about the topic and left it. And he never asked anymore.

Being alone at home, he wondered if those mythical sea creatures would be all pretty and shiny like he imagined. He wondered how their scales would feel under his palm, with soft and beautiful hair and a siren's sweet voice. The eleven year old boy turned the page of his storybook and stared out into the calm blue right outside his window.

Maybe one day he would find out what was under those mysterious rolling waves.

It all changed when the master brought home a young maid and her son. A shy boy with pale blonde hair and the prettiest yet weirdest eye color Berwald had ever seen. It was violet.

**Whee. No, I don't have anything against violet eyed people. It's just that this is supposed to be some 'normal' world where it's just normal and people with weird coloured eyes are just weird ahhahaha~ I haven't seen anyone with violet eyes for real. Sorry if YOU have and i just don't know XD –slaps self- R&R for this sucky thing please~ yay~ please~ I will give you some kelp I fished out from the sea~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okie~ Chappie 2 is here! I never thought I could continue… but,.. somehow I myself sort of got absorbed into the story and I felt like I really should continue and see what I can come up with…. So there, Ch2 is out waahahahaha! ^^ aww man, I really hope I can dream of this story again and figure out which part was which part. =w=**

**Yes, I don't need to repeat that I don't own hetalia do i? T^T**

* * *

Berwald stared at the pale blonde boy as he stood at the doorway while his father brought them into the house, showing them around.

The poor boy looked so nervous, clutching on to his mother's dress so tightly his knuckles almost turned white. He looked around the mansion, it's huge ceiling and the great chandelier in the hallway. Who knew that he would one day see such a beautiful place? He chewed on his lip as he padded slowly behind his mother, not even daring to breathe.

Since he was just a baby- his mother told him, her beloved husband had left them suddenly in an accident. And his body was never found. Since then, they had to work hard to strive in the harsh conditions they were in and blend with society.

Just to look for a job, they moved all the way from Finland to Sweden and started anew there. Not being really educated, the only jobs she could do would be cleaning dishes or sweeping floors. But that wasn't enough to provide for her and her baby son.

He never knew what wealth was. He never knew what a nice house was for all they had was just a tiny hut somewhere near the gutters. He never knew what nice clothes were either. Nor nice food, and most of all he didn't know what warmth was. Not that his mother never cared for him but he never knew what it was like to have a father and every night he would look up into the sky and think about the strange mystery of his missing father.

Could he have left them? Well, that was what he thought, but he wouldn't tell or suggest this to his mother because it would just upset her.

Taking in all the corners of the hallway, slowly, he turned around and his gaze met crystal blue. Berwald saw those violet eyes, glisten for a while in the sunlight that poured through the big window. His mind only registered one word- Beautiful. They seemed to have this charm to them that made Berwald feel like he should be friends with this boy.

The shy boy quickly looked away, and walked faster before turning back again and stealing another glance at the stern looking boy leaning against the doorpost. They came to the door of a room that was just opposite the big window overlooking the sea right down the cliff.

The door was opened for them by non-other but the master himself, showing them the dainty room equipped with two beds, with a side table in-between and a cupboard to store all their things.

"Mrs.Väinämöinen, you will be staying here in this room with your son." smiled at the widow and her little son. You will be early every morning to wash up and prepare breakfast and so the schedule goes." He turned to look at the little boy, "What's your name child? Pray tell?"

The pale blonde boy trembled slightly as he held on to his mother, looking up at the master with fearful eyes and looked back at his mother.

The woman looked at her son and smiled encouragingly, "Don't worry, go on, tell the nice man your name." she gave him a reassuring pat on the back to indicate everything was okay. Everything was fine.

The wind outside shook the leaves of the trees and brought in a slight breeze through the open window, playing with his pale hair. He slowly opened his mouth and said

"Tino..."

From his current spot, Berwald listened. This shy new kid's name was Tino? The name itself gave him the impression of cute, sweet, and tea? For some odd reason. Well, Berwald had yet to find out.

The older man smiled again, "Well, Tino, that is a very cute name you've got. Who gave it to you?".

"M-my father did, sir." Tino stammered, obviously still frightened. He looked down at his shoes. Mentioning his father, it felt so strange to him.

The master found Tino's actions quite strange and cocked his head to one side while he slipped one hand into his waistcoat pocket, seeming like he was looking for something in them.

Mrs. Väinämöinen cut in to help her poor frightened son, who still looked at the polished floorboards beneath his feet, "I'm sorry sir, but my husband was claimed to be dead a while after Tino was born but his body wasn't found…"

She felt that old sadness creeping back into her heart. Her dear Arlen couldn't have left them. He loved them so much. Especially when Tino was born, he was so happy he had left work early just to see his new-born son and take care of his wife. There was no way he'd abandon them for no reason. She strongly believed that something happened to him, just like the news she received of him being found dead. But body, missing.

Mr. Oxenstierna seemed to empathize with her and looked away, "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you and your son will be able to live well here," He took out from his pocket a piece of candy wrapped up in pretty paper and bent down to hand it to Tino "Here you go boy, don't worry. You're too young to work. You can stay and accompany my son Berwald instead. Hmm?"

Berwald? Tino finally let go of his mother's dress and took the candy into his small hands muttering his thanks. Could he have been the one who was standing there, looking all stern and scary? With crystal blue eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul? Oh no, he didn't want to accompany him. He was just… for a lack of vocabulary…so scary!

But he couldn't protest or say anything since it was this kind man who brought them in to work. This was their chance to earn for what they needed. He couldn't mess it up for his mother! A slight movement from the man before him caused him to jump a bit.

"Berwald! Berwald my boy! Could you come out a moment, there is someone I would like you to meet!" he called out towards the direction of his room. And much to Tino's horror, the scary bear came walking out into the hallway with his stern face on, glaring at everything he was looking at. Especially Tino.

The younger boy yelped softly. Why was he glaring at him? Did he do anything wrong? Ah, it must be because he was a lowly peasant of lowly descent and his dirty tattered rags for clothes. He was such a noble boy born in such a wealthy family, of course he would look down on him! He had nicely combed hair, neat clothes. Nothing like his. Yes. That must have been it. He hated him… for being… grimy.

beamed as his son walked out next to him, "Come now, Berwald, don't look so gloomy, you will scare the poor boy!"

Tino was already afraid. Berwald was a scary bear. His name sounded like a bear. A big, fierce, grizzly, bear.

Mrs. Väinämöinen bowed to the young master, paying her respects before muttering a word Tino never heard to . He was too busy being glued to the spot, in fear of the human grizzly before him.

"H', I'm Berwald"

* * *

**BING! Yay the two of them meet! Lalalalala~ I have done my job for the day omg my eyes are so tired… we are all waiting for the TV to show the opening for the London Olympics and its taking a really long time… OMG it's like 4am in the morning… death to me by waiting for the show…. But I made use of the extra time to write this~**

**Kelp to all those who review~ (Tino: Eww… kelp? / Me: What? OwO)**


End file.
